Meet the Elrics!
by Digidestened7
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP! danny phantomfull metal alchemist crossover. Vlad sends a note to the Elric brothers to come see him, but when they do, Al finds himself turning Evil. I suck at summaries... READ AND REVIEW!
1. the note

**Okay this is a great idea in my opinion! Full Metal Alchemist AND Danny Phantom? Can't go wrong there. Just can't.**

**Okay,**

CHAPTER 1:

"Jeez Ed, are we there yet?" Alphonse Elric asked his big brother, Edward Elric.

"Not yet bro," Ed said, looking at the piece of paper he held in his hand, "This Vlad guy lives in Wisconsin. Big house. Really big house. Did we pass a 'welcome to Wisconsin' sign yet?"

"Yes, about an hour ago!"

"Well don't kill me over it, we'll be there soon!"

000000000000000000000000000

Fifteen minutes later

Ed's POV

000000000000000000000000000

I kicked the dirt on the ground. We have been walking for hours! Maybe I could use alchemy to make a glass of lemonade…

"LOOK ED!" Al said, making me jump. He was pointing to the top of a hill. There was a huge castle there. "I think that's it Ed! We are here!"

"Maybe… but be careful, we don't know what this guy wants with us!"

"Right! You know, I was going to tell you the same thing because usually I'M the one telling you to be careful because…"

"ALRIGHT! THEY GET IT!" I said, a little embarrassed. I'm not THAT stubborn right? RIGHT? Fine don't agree with me, but if you are dead tomorrow morning, don't be surprised!

We walked up to the house. Edit that. MANSION. It was huge. HUGE! BIGGER THAN AL!

**Al: HEY!**

**Ed: it's true! You are big! Anyway, as I was saying…**

"Wow Ed! Look at this! It's amazing!" Al said, looking up to the top of it.

"Really?" I asked, "Because I can't decide if he pissed off his interior designer or someone threw up all over his house slash mansion!"

**Manik (from Trouble causes Problems): HEY THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Ed: EVERYONE STOP YELLING AT ME!**

I said to Al, "You knock,"

He looked at me, "No, YOU knock!"

"No you."

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"Jesus Christ! FINE!" I said, giving up. Never fight with your little brother, god dammit! I knocked on the door.

No answer.

I knocked again.

STILL no answer.

"OPEN THE DOOR YOU FREAK!" I screamed, but Al already was holding me back from doing something I would regret later.

"Ed I think I'm the big brother here. Be patient!"

He knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again.

Still nothing.

One more time.

Nope.

"GOD DAMMIT! OPEN THE DOOR!" he screamed.

"I told you!" I said with a sigh.

"Well, EXCUSE ME!"

"You're excused!" I said, shaking my fist at him. Just before we were about to kick the shit out of each other, A man in a green and gold bathrobe opened the door. He had a glare on his face, with a little aftershave. Snowy white hair.

Sound familiar at all to you?

"Whoa," I said, "Did someone throw up one your bathrobe too?"

Al nudged me with his elbow. Unfortunately, it hit my left arm, so it hurt. "OW!" I said, rubbing it, but my metal hand only made it worse.

The old dude put his hands behind his back and his face softened. "Ah," he said, "the Elric brothers. Come in, Come in."

He stepped aside, giving us the cue to come into his puked on house. As we walked in, he smirked at me.

There are two choices here. He's either gay or I just got myself into a deep doo doo situation.

0000000000000000000000000000

**Me: **so watcha thinks so far? Why don't you review and tell me?

**Danny: **Hey, am I in this story?

**Me: **Maybe later

**Danny: **aw poop. How come Vlad is in here before me?

**Me: **(aggravated) because I said so! GET OVER IT!

**Ed: **Whoa, don't get your panties up in a bunch!

**Vlad: **Digi, You wear PANTIES?

**Me: **HELL NO!

**Danny: **What's wrong with panties?

**Me: **I'mnot answering that. Especially not for a 14 year old dude. REVIEW!


	2. DEAL!

Thanks for the review guys! Okay where did we leave off? Oh right yes, Ed and Al just arrived at Vlad's castle slash mansion in Wisconsin!

Here we go…

CHAPTER 2:

0000000000000000000000000

Inside Vlad's Mansion

Ed's POV

0000000000000000000000000

So we walked into the mansion. Very greenish goldish. We stopped in the middle of a living room lit with Green and Gold candles.

Talk about cheese heads!

"Take a seat," Vlad said, motioning us toward the couch. Al sat down.

"I'd rather stand," I said, folding my arms.

"Have it your way, Full Metal Alchemist," Vlad said, looking at my metal arm.

"Don't try anything funny cheese head, or I'll beat you so bad you'll wish you were dead!"

He smirked.

What is UP with this guy? Doesn't he know who I am? I'll bet he doesn't know alchemy! I'll kick his butt any day! He obviously just doesn't know it yet….

He sat down in a green chair and poured a glass of wine. He set the bottle on the table. "So," he said, "Do you know why I have summoned you two here?"

As usual, Al added politely, "No sir, we have no idea!"

I groaned. "Why are you always so polite Al? Jesus Christ! Just spill it old man! Why the hell did you have us walk like 100 miles just to come and see you?"

Vlad smirked. "Well boys," he said, shaking his head, "I need you to take care of something for me."

I groan again, "What?"

"There is a boy that lives in Amity Park. His name is Daniel Fenton, son of Jack Fenton and Maddie… Fenton. Her last name SHOULD be MASTERS!" he slammed his fist on the table.

Al tried to comfort him. "Did you have a thing for her, Mr. Masters?" he asked.

He kind of chuckled. "Well yes, for twenty years. But then my best friend Jack stole her from me…" HE was laughing but tears rolled down his cheeks.

I kind of felt bad….aw, who am I kidding? I wanted to puke!

I shook my head. "Okay, kind of off topic here. So Danny Fenton, what do we do with him?"

He wiped his eyes. "Anyway, I need you to capture him and bring him here. Dead or alive. Preferably alive."

"What's in it for us?" I asked.

"You get to live in my mansion with me. All you can eat buffets for Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner."

I think I was drooling so much I made a puddle on his Packers rug.

Vlad got up from his chair. "So," he said, "What do you say?" He held out his hand for me to shake it.

I thought about it. "Wait," I said, "Are you like evil or something? I mean, you want us to capture him. That's like kidnapping!"

He still held his hand out. "I suppose you can say that, I mean I am…."

I cut him off, "Wait, wait, wait, hold up. You mean the only thing standing between me and all of this stuff is the difference between right and wrong?"

Vlad nodded.

Without thinking, I immediately took his hand with my metal one and shook it. "Dude," I said, "You got yourself a deal!"

**Ed: **YOU MEAN I JOIN HIM?

**Me: **yes

**Al:** Ed you really should have thought about (mouth is covered by Vlad's hand)

**Vlad:** Shut up Metal Head! Digi, let me end this for you! REVIEW SUCKERS!


	3. Why wont he listen?

Okay, I have had a lot of good reviews lately! Thanks a bunch guys!

Anyhow, I think I should respond to a few of them.

**Icefox35**: Thank ya's.

**Mina-Chan AMD: **ooo interesting, 1 point vocab word!

**Runaround567:** word up to that my friend.

**Random idiot v2: **you should look up a summary online or something, but here is a small taste of FMA I got from the back of a comic book:

Alchemy: the mystical power to alter the nature world; something between magic, art and science. When two brothers, Edward and Alphonse Elric, dabbled in this power to grant their dearest wish, to bring back their mother from the dead, one lost and arm and a leg while the other became nothing but a soul locked inside a body of living steel.

As they try to find the legendary philosopher's stone, which is the only thing that may be able to give them back their original bodies, they find out that there are others in search for the stone and their opponents are even more ruthless than they are…

Okay enough of that, and on with the story!

**CHAPTER 3:**

000000000000000000

Vlad's mansion

Al's POV

0000000000000000

Ed, what have you done?

I got up from the couch and brushed of my armored body. I don't think this fancy house in enough to make us do something like this! I walked over to the two men. Before I could say anything, Vlad said, "Why don't you boys go upstairs and make yourselves at home hmm?"

"Don't mind if I do!" Ed said, and dashed up the stairs, "Call when dinner is up!"

I sighed and started up the stairs after him. "What's wrong?" Vlad said.

"Nothing," I said, trying to sound tough. I walked up the stairs and found Ed looking through all of the doors.

"Hey Al," he said, "Which room do you want? I can't decide which one!"

I came over and looked at the rooms. I pointed to the one that was right next to him. "That one," I said, pointing at it.

"Then I will take this one!" he said, running into the room. I followed him.

"Listen Ed," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, "I don't think we should do this! It's wrong!"

He pulled away. "Why not?" he asked, "This lonely dude just said that he would let us live HERE! This house slash mansion thing! It's huge! Plus, we will never go hungry again!" he fell back on the king sized bed in the corner of the room.

I sighed, "Is that all you ever think about? Food? What about this boy he wants us to KIDNAPP? That is illegal Ed, you should know that! Think about it Ed, this isn't right!"

"Screw that," he said, sitting up, "I'm the older one, so you are going to do exactly as I say! And I say that we are staying right here with this guy! He doesn't seem so bad!"

"WHAT are you TALKING ABOUT?" I screamed, "Think, Ed, think! Is this what you want to do? Is this what MOM would want us to do?"

He didn't say anything. Maybe I went a little to far.

After a little while of silence, He rubbed his auto mail arm and said, "Well guess what brother? Mom is gone. She will always be gone. She would want us to have a good life like this one, so I don't care what you say. It's not like she is watching us, we don't even believe in that heaven stuff! Now just go away!"

I sighed and on that note, started towards the door.

00000000000000000000000

Outside Ed's new room

Vlad's POV

000000000000000000000

So, the armor one is starting to doubt hmm? I think I am going to have to take care of this somehow…

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm trying to update all of my stories today….. REVIEW PLZ!**


	4. glow

I think today is my updateing date… hmm… anyway, thanks for all of the awesome reviews I got! They make me all warm and fuzzy inside! Lol

Anyway, on with the story!

**CHAPTER 4:**

0000000000000

Outside of Ed's room

General POV

00000000000000000

_Oh great,_ Vlad thought_, here comes the armor guy!_ Quickly thinking, Vlad walked in front of the door, as if he hadn't heard anything. "Dinner is ready," he said, turning around to go back down the stairs.

Ed jumped off the bed and started to the door. "You coming?" he asked Al. Al sighed and followed him down the stairs.

0000000000000000000

Dinner table

Ed's POV

000000000000000000000

Oh… my…GOD! Al and I walked into the dining room, and saw a HUGE (to put it lightly) buffet table!

Uh oh… here comes the drool again…

I wiped my chin. "FOOD!" I said, and took a seat across from Vlad.

"Well," he said, all polite and stuff, "I see that you are hungry!"

I couldn't respond. Nearly the whole chicken was in my mouth, and more of it was on my face. I just nodded as Al took a seat. He gave Vlad and evil glare.

Hmm… whatever. PASS THE GRAVY!

"So," Vlad said, "What have you boys been up to?"

I swallowed my food and it nearly got stuck in my throat. "We were just hanging out," I said.

"Right," Al said after me, "Just hanging out," he gave Vlad another evil glare.

Okay, Al seems to be a little angry.

"Okay," Vlad said, taking a bite of his chicken and returning the evil glare that Al just gave him.

0000000000000000

Upstairs

General POV

000000000000000000

Ed and Al walked up the stairs after the delicious dinner. They were completely wiped out after their day, so they told him that they were going to bed early.

"Hey Al," Ed questioned, "How come you keep giving Vlad dirty looks?"

"He's up to something Ed! He wants us to kidnap someone! How could you agree to something like this?"

"Aw Jeez Al! The guy offered to let us live with him! He's fithy stinkin rich! Kidnaping some kid is no big deal!"

Al shook him until he thought he was going to be sick. "Think Ed! Use your head!"

"FINE!" Ed slammed his head into Al and he flew across the room. "Now GOODNIGHT!" he growled and slammed the door to his room.

Al let out a small sigh and walked into his room.

000000000000000000

Hours later

Vlad's POV

000000000000000000

Ha! I've done it! Once I put these bracelets on Al, he won't be able to escape my grasp! He's all mine now!

I carried the bracelets upstairs with me and slowly phased through the wall. Al was defiantly asleep because his glowing eyes were not there anymore.

I placed the bracelets on his hands and watched Al glow green and yellow. The bracelets seemed to evaporate into his metal body. "Now," I said, "When you wake up in the morning, you will do everything I say!"

"Yes master," came the small reply from the nearly sleeping Al.

…Perfect!

* * *

**REVIEW! **


	5. Mission: To the Fentons

Thank you to all of my reviewers! Sorry I haven't updated…been a bit busy. But anyhow, Why don't we get on with the story shall we? ROLL IT!

(Snores are heard)

Digi: DAMMIT VLAD, WHERES THE GOD DAMN STORY?

Vlad: (wakes up) oh! Sorry…(turns on fic)

**CHAPTER 5:**

**00000000000000000**

**Vlad's Mansion**

**Ed's POV**

**00000000000000000000**

"So you know what you need to do boys?" Vlad Masters asked Al and me. We were standing in front of him at Three o' clock in the morning.

That's right, THREE O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING! I nearly smashed the alarm clock in half when it started beeping. But…Al didn't put up a fight at all. He didn't say anything to me (which I can understand, but you know…) and he just walked right down the hall.

Makes me suspicious a little bit…Nah, he's fine.

"Yeah," I said, "Capture Danny Fenton and his mom, beat Jack Fenton to a pulp, and bring the kid and the mother back to you."

Vlad grinned. "Make sure Maddie doesn't get hurt. If she does, I will tear both of you apart, limb from limb."

Ha ha! Beat ME? Yeah right. But I went along with it. "Right," I said and nodded. Al nodded too, but he didn't say anything. I wonder what is up with him!

"Good," Vlad said starting to walk away, "Now go and do your job!"

Al and I ran out the door and started toward Amity Park.

**0000000000000000000**

**In front of Fenton household**

**Ed's POV**

**0000000000000000000**

Al and I approached a rather large house that had the word "FENTON WORKS" on a big sign in front of the house. "I think this is the place," I said looking at my watch. It was about four in the morning. I guess Al had inherited teleporting powers overnight, because I think he teleported us here….

…one more reason to be alert of him. I don't think normal people can do that.

We walked up to the door. Al opened it and we looked around. "looks clear," he said, "No alarm system. Let's go!"

Why was he exited about this all of the sudden? I thought he was being a baby about it, but this works too. "Okay," I said, "I'll grab the kid, and you go get the woman, got it?"

"Got it!" we both went our separate ways.

I decided to check upstairs first for Danny. I walked into a small room and there was a boy with black hair sleeping.

That must be him! I thought, creeping through the door and leaving it open for me to make a run for it.

I walked up to the bed. I slowly pulled the sheets off of him, careful not to wake him up, but I guess I must have did something wrong because his eyes shot open. It scared the hell out of me and my first instinct was to change my metal arm into a sword.

"Who are you?" He asked in an angry tone and jumped out of bed. Two blue rings appeared around his waist and shot through his body. I could tell what he changed into the second he did….

…Wait…He's a GHOST!

**REVIEW!**


End file.
